The metal building and related metal components industry has produced a common profile for roll-formed exposed metal roofing typically referred to as an "R" panel. R panels typically utilize screws to attach the roof panels to the underlying support structure.
Because R panels have been available for many years, many of the original panels are now deteriorating due to corrosion and wear. Prior art techniques for repairing worn-out R panels include complete roof replacement, in-place coatings such as paint and modified foam coatings, and oversheeting the existing roof using longitudinal secondary members sufficient to support a new roof system.
While the above-described methods have merit, there are also disadvantages associated with each. With complete roof replacement, the building interior may be exposed to adverse weather conditions during the replacement process. In-place coatings are typically not very durable and are subject to corrosion. Oversheeting the existing roof with secondary support members prior to installing a new roof is costly and time-intensive because the installer typically has to remove existing roof fasteners prior to installing the new roof. In addition, because fasteners are typically installed in the roof panel flats, there is a propensity for leakage in these areas. Thus, there is a need for a roof panel configuration and method for retrofitting a metal roof that permits installation of a new roof over a variety of existing roofs without requiring the removal of the existing roof and the addition of a secondary support structure.